


That's All People Do, Is Talk

by mad_hatter_9306



Category: Sherlock (BBC)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, all three episodes, series one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306
Summary: Johnlock in series one as edited in by me. You're welcome.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 11





	That's All People Do, Is Talk

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. Not my area," Sherlock said matter-of-factly.

Suddenly realization washed over John. "Do-do you have a boyfriend?"

Sherlock stared at him for a split second before quickly looking away. "No."

"It's okay, you kn--"

"I know it's okay, stop it John, you're flustering me!"

Both of them tried desperately to forget that particular event of their first case working together. But it was hard, between John shooting a man for Sherlock and...

"This is my friend, John Watson."

"Friend?!"

"Colleague," corrected John quickly. He felt his face heat. By now, he knew enough about Sherlock to know that "friend" was almost a love confession. "Who's flustering who now?!" John hissed.

Not too long after, they dealt with Moriarty. "Sherlock," John said as the detective ripped the bomb off, "Sherlock!"

"Are you okay, John? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Are YOU okay?"

Sherlock slid the bomb and jacket across the floor. "Yes."

John sank to the floor. "It's lucky no one saw that."

"Saw what?"

"You ripping my clothes off in a dark pool. People would talk."

"That's all people do, is talk."


End file.
